


【慶廷】21.畢業旅行(夜間)

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【慶廷】21.畢業旅行(夜間)

瘋玩了一天，終於抵達了今晚要住的飯店，因為某些特殊原因，卞慶華他們班被抽中要睡兩人房，當然，卞慶華絕對不會放過這次機會，雖然他們才剛在一起一個月，卻像在一起超過一年一樣，當他們還在曖昧期的時候，親親抱抱手牽手不知道做了幾次，好幾次都差點擦槍走火，只是卞慶華都忍住了，自從同居之後，那檔事就發生的順其自然，也不知道是哪個周末，兩人準備睡覺的時候忽然對視，不知道誰先主動吻上誰，就這麼做了第一次

老師發完房卡兩人到了房間後，一打開門發現是間雙人房，浴室空間也很大，是那種乾濕分離的，洗手台有一面大大的半身鏡，卞慶華滿意的點了點頭，滿腦子邪惡的黃色廢料

陳廷軒放下包包之後就打開行李廂拿衣服準備洗澡，正要進去浴室的時候卻被卞慶華攔了下來  
''欸...等等，我們繼續剛剛還沒做完的事情''  
''甚麼啊...''陳廷軒疑惑的看著他，像是想起甚麼似的推開他，''走開啦我要洗澡''  
''那一起吧?''不等人回應，卞慶華直接將陳廷軒扛起來走進浴室，將人放在洗手檯上，兩手撐在陳廷軒的大腿兩旁，這個姿勢讓陳廷軒可以跟卞慶華平視，陳廷軒被他看得有點害羞，小小聲地開口  
''不、不是要洗澡嗎....''還沒說完話嘴就被堵上，卞慶華吻得很溫柔，一下一下的吸允著他的唇，舌頭描繪他的唇形，擠進唇縫裡將牙關撬開，勾著陳廷軒的軟舌吸允，唇齒相融，陳廷軒的手慢慢攀上卞慶華的肩膀再到脖子收緊，雙腿夾著卞慶華的腰讓人往自己的方向更靠近一點，像是不願意將他放開一樣，緊緊地鎖著他

好不容易得到的人，得將他鎖在身邊永不放開才行啊

夜晚，月光透過沒有關緊的窗簾照進來，床上兩個互相交纏的身體， 把床搖的嘎吱嘎吱響，陳廷軒摀住了嘴巴，讓聲音不要從嘴裡發出來，卞慶華卻將他手拉下來十指緊扣，  
''寶寶叫出來，我想聽''  
''嗯....啊....會被聽到的...''  
''隔音很好，沒事的''說完快速的抽插數十下便交代在陳廷軒身體裡，因為明天還有行程，卞慶華也不好再多要幾次，抱著陳廷軒去浴室清洗，然後把人抱進懷裡睡覺

陳廷軒睡得迷迷糊糊，抬起頭看著抱著自己入睡的男人，偷偷親了一下那人的下巴，往他懷裡蹭了蹭又睡了過去

''我愛你''


End file.
